Charles Hapgood
È stato ideatore della cosiddetta teoria della Dislocazione della crosta terrestre (Pole Shift Theory), ipotesi secondo la quale i poli della Terra tendano a spostarsi nel tempo. In altre parole i poli sono stati e, in futuro, saranno in posizioni differenti. La teoria non è mai stata accettata dalla maggior parte degli studiosi, pur non essendo mai stata confutata sulla base di incontrovertibili prove contrarie alla sua esattezza. Nonostante la stima sincera di Albert Einstein (il più noto scienziato della sua epoca), che ne redasse anche la prefazione della sua prima pubblicazione sull'argomento e con il quale intrattenne un proficuo rapporto epistolare, Hapgood e le sue teorie sono stati emarginati ai margini della comunità scientifica a lungo, curioso destino condiviso con il meteorologo e geologo tedesco Alfred Wegener, l'ideatore della teoria della deriva dei continenti, la cui rivoluzionaria dottrina, pur enunciata nel 1915, fu accettata senza condizioni a partire dagli anni 30 e solo dopo la sua morte. Solamente a partire dai tardi anni 70 del secolo scorso le idee di Hapgood hanno conosciuto nuova notorietà grazie ad un gruppo di studiosi indipenddenti (Graham Hanckok, Colin Wilson, Rand Flem-Ath, John Anthony West, solo per citarne alcuni) autori di numerosi libri talvolta sconfinanti in astruse teorie riconducibili alla pseudoscienza della archeologia misteriosa, ma non per questo meno interessanti e meritevoli di ulteriori approfondimenti per dei singoli argomenti trattati. Happgood ha ricevuto un master universitario dalla Harvard University nel 1932 in storia medievale e moderna. Il suo Dottorato in filosofia sulla rivoluzione francese è stato interrotto dalla Grande depressione. Ha insegnato per un anno in Vermont, e è anche stato Segretario esecutivo della commissione delle arti sotto Franklin Roosevelt. Durante la Seconda guerra mondiale, Hapgood ha lavorato per la COI (che poi diventerà Office of Strategic Services (OSS) e ancora successivamente il Central Intelligence Agency (CIA)), poi per la Croce Rossa, e alla fine ha lavorato come ufficiale di collegamento tra la Casa Bianca e l'ufficio del Segretario di Guerra. Dopo la Seconda guerra mondiale, Hapgood ha insegnato antropologia allo Springfield College nel Massachusetts. Era un ottimo insegnante, persuaso della necessità di coinvolgere al massimo i suoi studenti; per questo, quando uno di loro, Henry Worrington, pose una domanda riguardo al continente perduto di Mu, Hapgood propose la realizzazione di un progetto di classe sulla ricerca delle prove circa l'effettiva esistenza dello stesso in tempi passati. Una volta conclusa e relazionata in aula la ricerca, e constatata l'inconsistenza delle prove suffraganti l'esistenza di un continente scomparso nell'Oceano Pacifico, l'interesse di Hapgood e dei suoi studenti si spostò su di una analoga ricerca riguardante Atlantide, il continente scomparso dettagliatamente descritto da Platone in due suoi differenti dialoghi (Timeo e Crizia). Tutto ciò portò al compimento di studi sui modi in cui possano avvenire veri e propri sconvolgimenti geografici e climatici della superficie terrestre, sfociati nella pubblicazione dei suoi testi più famosi, Earth's shifting crust e Maps of the ancient sea kings.Nel 1958 Hapgood ha pubblicato il suo primo libro The Earth's Shifting Crust. La prefazione è stata scritta da Albert Einstein, prima della sua morte avvenuta nel 1955. In questo libro, e nei due successivi, Maps of the Ancient Sea Kings (1966) and The Path of the Pole (1970), Hapgood propone una teoria radicale secondo cui gli assi terrestri hanno più volte subito cambiamenti durante le ere geologiche. Questa teoria non è accettata all'unanimità dai geologi ortodossi. Hapgood è morto dopo essere stato investito da un'automobile nel 1982. Il libro Maps of the Ancient Sea Kings mostra numerose mappe di archivio, compresa la Mappa di Piri Reìs, che secondo le teorie di Hapgood mostra gran parte delle coste dell'Antartide scoperta dai ghiacci e di altre terre allora inesplorate (la costa occidentale dell'America ed il suo interno), e che dunque porta alla forzata supposizione dell'esistenza di una civiltà marittime mondiale in tempi protostorici. La localizzazione della sede di questa supposta civiltà tecnologicamente progredita è il tema centrale del libro "When te sky fell - La fine di Atlantide" (Corbaccio - 1995), scritto a quattro mani dallo studioso canadese Rand Flem-Ath con sua moglie Rose. Bibliografia * Hapgood, Charles Hutchins; Earth's Shifting Crust: A Key to Some Basic Problems of Earth Science (1958, prefazione di Albert Einstein) * Hapgood, Charles Hutchins; Great Mysteries of the Eart (1960) * Hapgood, Charles Hutchins; Piri Reis map of 1513 (1962) * Hapgood, Charles Hutchins; Maps of the Ancient Sea Kings: Evidence of Advanced Civilization in the Ice Age; 1966; 1997 Paperback Reprint Edition, Adventures Unlimited Press, ISBN 0-932813-42-9 * Hapgood, Charles Hutchins; The Path of the Pole; 1968; 1999 Paperback edition, Adventures Unlimited Press, ISBN 0-932813-71-2 * Hapgood, Charles Hutchins; Voices of spirit: through the psychic experience of Elwood Babbitt, 1975, ISBN 0-440-05983-6 * Flem-Ath, Rand; When the Sky Fell, 1995, St. Martin's Press * Flem-Ath, Rand, and Colin Wilson; The Atlantis Blueprint, 2000, Time Warner, Little, Brown and Company, "Gli eredi di Atlantide" 2001, Edizioni Piemme Voci correlate * Atlantide * Dislocazione della crosta terrestre * Hanckok Graham * West John Anthony Collegamenti esterni * Debunking article On Piri Reis and Oronteus maps claim to show Antarctica * Categoria:Fine del mondo Categoria:Storici statunitensi Categoria:Morti per incidente stradale